Metabolic studies will be performed to evaluate the biochemical changes occurring in skeletal muscle, adipose tissue and liver following hemorrhagic shock in Rhesus monkeys. The alterations will be studied sequentially for up to one month during the post-reinfusion recovery period. Muscle glucose and amino acid metabolism, adipose tissue lipolysis and hepatic composition will be determined, as well as insulin and catecholamine sensitivity of the isolated tissues. The endocrine factors initiating and controlling the post-shock metabolic abnormalities will be studied by evaluating the tissue effects of shock in adrenalectomized monkeys receiving maintenance doses of cortisol, pancreatectomized animals receiving insulin and glucagon infusions, and thyroidectomized animals receiving thyroxine. The animals will therefore have basal or permissive levels of the hormone, but the usual shock induced alterations in hormone level will be prevented, enabling clarification of the role of the observed endocrine fluctuations in the metabolic response to shock.